


Идти на свет

by Anaquilibria



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe, M/M, Out of Character, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-27 22:34:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6302824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anaquilibria/pseuds/Anaquilibria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Время вышло, Гарри давно пора идти.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Идти на свет

**Author's Note:**

> Бета — Protego Maxima.
> 
> Предупреждения: AU от седьмой книги, в некотором смысле потеря памяти.
> 
> Написано на ЗФБ-2016 для команды снарри.  
> Спасибо Protego Maxima за бетинг и полное понимание фика.
> 
> Disclaimer: HARRY POTTER, characters, names, and all related indicia are trademarks of J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. ©

— Чай, — говорит Северус.

Стараясь не обжечься, Гарри принимает кружку. Даже в полутьме палатки виден пар, идущий от неё, и Гарри окунает в него нос, глубоко вдыхая. Пахнет горькой густой заваркой, патокой, солнцем и совсем чуть-чуть — чем-то цветочным, смутно знакомым. Здесь, в палатке, под сложной вязью чар невидимости и ненаходимости, среди беспорядочно разбросанных вещей, этот запах всегда кажется вынужденному скитаться Гарри неуместным, но удивительно хорошим.

Он привычно находит губами маленькую щербинку на краю кружки — так почему-то удобнее пить, — несколькими шумными глотками заливает в себя чай и заныривает в спальный мешок, приглашающе хлопая рукой по свободному месту рядом. Тепло растекается от живота по всему телу, и хочется сохранить его, поскорее укрывшись.

Северус допивает свой чай, отставляет пустые кружки на пол и устраивается рядом, ёрзая внутри мешка. Ледяные ступни касаются ступней Гарри.

Гарри хочет просто прижаться к нему и заснуть, но Северус потирается о его задницу, целуя в шею, и Гарри лениво приподнимает ногу; длиннопалая рука привычно обхватывает его мягкий член и ласкает, пока Гарри не начинает подаваться назад, качаясь вместе с Северусом, сплетаясь с ним ногами.

Засыпая, он пытается понять, как они оказались в одной постели, — одной палатке, если быть точным, — и не может найти ответ.

Кажется, что так было всегда.

***

Ему снится, что он снова тонет в озере, как несколько недель — или это было раньше? — назад. Руки онемели до бесчувствия, остаётся только надеяться, что они ещё сжимают меч; цепочка хоркрукса врезается в шею, воздуха не хватает, и когда приходится наконец открыть рот, захлебываясь холодной тёмной водой, кто-то хватает его и выдёргивает вверх. Последнее, что успевает заметить угасающее сознание, — мокрый чёрный рукав.

Потом, вместо того чтобы прийти в себя в незнакомой палатке со Снейпом, он висит в воздухе — кажется, вокруг уже не лес Дин — и шипит что-то дрожащему Рону, а из-за деревьев выбегает Гермиона, и Рон, бросив туда взгляд, взмахивает мечом Гриффиндора — и это больно, ужасающе больно, но, снова отключаясь, он счастливо думает, что Рон всё-таки молодец.

Ему снится, как, очнувшись, он орёт на Снейпа, и тут же в горло льётся что-то со знакомым цветочным запахом, и Гарри засыпает — а проснувшись, выслушивает Снейпа. Он спокойно и убедительно всё объясняет, Гарри кивает в ответ, но почти ничего не понимает: в голове тяжёлый вкусный туман. Всё хорошо.

— Ты должен быть в безопасности, — говорит Северус.

Гарри опять засыпает...

***

...и просыпается уже по-настоящему.

Сквозь ткань палатки чуть проникает свет, и, видимо, уже утро.

Гарри тянется к рюкзаку и ищет маленький картонный календарь, на котором зачёркивает дни: не то чтобы это было действительно необходимо, но сейчас, когда он мотается с палаткой по всем уголкам Англии, — сначала в сопровождении Рона и Гермионы, теперь вот Северуса, — это помогает чувствовать реальность.

Он вытряхивает на пол всё содержимое рюкзака и смотрит на пустое чёрное дно. Календаря нигде нет.

Гарри выбирается наружу и идёт искать Северуса, надеясь, что он не ушёл неизвестно куда.

Северус стоит за палаткой и укрепляет защитные чары — кто бы сомневался, думает Гарри, не успокоится ведь, пока защита не будет как в Хогвартсе.

При мысли о Хогвартсе под рёбрами неприятно колет: Дамблдор… Пожиратели… хоркруксы… всё это очень важно, но когда Гарри пробует сосредоточиться, голова начинает болеть — верная примета того, что ночь предстоит дрянная.

Северус оборачивается, хмуро глядя на Гарри.

— Ты не видел мой календарь?

— Зачем бы он мне понадобился, Поттер? — отмахивается Северус. — Тебе-то он зачем, кстати?

Гарри пожимает плечами. Действительно зачем?

***

Ночью ему ожидаемо снится что-то запутанное и невнятное.

Северус и Дамблдор стоят у открытого тёмного окна; обстановка смутно знакома Гарри, и он пытается вспомнить почему, но картинка плывёт.

— Уж не привязались ли вы, в конце концов, к мальчику? — спрашивает Дамблдор, и лицо Северуса искажается.

Видение меняется; теперь перед глазами мелькают все те моменты, когда Северус делает чай, и знакомый тёплый запах цветов и патоки становится таким насыщенным, что Гарри вот-вот вспомнит, где же слышал его впервые… но чувствует сквозь сон объятие Северуса.

И Гарри просыпается.

Голова, конечно, снова болит.

***

В одну бесконечную полосу слились дни, прерываемые изредка ночью; заметить их смену всё труднее. Время расползается и плывёт, тонет в вязкой жидкости с цветочным запахом, и если бы Гарри вёл дневник, вряд ли бы он смог записать туда что-то, кроме «сегодня мы с Северусом опять ничего не делали», но это ничегонеделание — лучшее, что с ним случалось.

Вся палатка пропахла не то чаем, не то чем-то похожим: Северус устроил в одном из углов склад сухих трав и ворошит их иногда. Из-за этого Гарри даже кажется, что любой напиток отдаёт сладковато-цветочным запахом; впрочем, он уже не обращает на это внимания.

Занять себя нечем, остаётся лишь ковырять стежки в углу палатки около спального мешка и пересчитывать их… Каждый квадратный дюйм въелся в память так, что не стереть никаким Обливиэйтом.

Чем дальше, тем сильнее Северус помешан на безопасности: сначала Гарри нельзя выходить одному за пределы охранных чар, теперь — нежелательно вообще покидать палатку. Иногда ему всё же нужно размять ноги — и тогда Северус сидит у входа, следя за ним взглядом, и его взгляд почти как этот вездесущий запах: тяжёлый и неотвязный.

Гарри не вспоминает о хоркруксах всю зиму; уже близится лето, когда он говорит:

— Тебе не кажется, что нужно что-то делать? Ещё как минимум чаша и… чёрт, что же там ещё было?

Они лежат в спальном мешке, и солнце нагрело палатку так, что не нужны никакие чары. Гарри, потягиваясь, слегка пихает Северуса в спину, и тот поворачивается к нему.

— Сейчас слишком опасно, Поттер, — сонно отвечает он. — Мы пойдём позже, если хочешь.

Он притягивает Гарри в утренний поцелуй, и травяной запах как будто усиливается; растекаясь от нежности, Гарри вплетает пальцы в волосы Северуса, пока тот сползает вниз, целуя и вылизывая, а потом Северус входит в него и неспешно покачивается, и Гарри пытается прижаться к его тёплому животу своим, начисто забывая про хоркруксы, — в конце концов, это не так и важно.

Северус ловит его подбородок и, как обычно, смотрит прямо в глаза, продолжая двигаться, и это чувство — что Северус сосредоточен только на нём, видит только его — лучше, чем оргазм.

Гарри думает, что, как ни странно, так можно было бы жить ещё очень долго — просто лежать в палатке, гулять в охранном куполе и заниматься любовью — и Северус, кажется, считает так же: он почти перестал отлучаться куда-то, теперь он всё время с Гарри.

***

Цвета и запахи сменяют друг друга, осыпаются внутри сна стёклышками калейдоскопа, но запоминается только то, как он лежит, холодный и тяжёлый на камнях, а Гермиона замахивается на него какой-то кривой грязно-жёлтой штукой. Внезапно он уже пробит посередине и беззвучно кричит, проваливаясь в темноту, — и выныривает прямо в огонь, горит и умирает снова, дрожа и распадаясь.

Даже не просыпаясь, он чувствует, как болит голова.

— Гарри, — очень серьёзно смотрит на него Дамблдор, — Гарри, время вышло, боюсь, тебе нужно идти. Борись. Ты сможешь.

Всё опять плывёт, как перед пробуждением. Дамблдор вдруг обнимает Гарри, негромко что-то говоря, Гарри пытается вслушаться, и туман цветочного запаха, теперь проникающий и в сны, почти рассеивается, но кто-то вдруг встряхивает его.

***

Северус трясёт его за плечо:

— Подъём, Поттер. Перемещаемся.

Застонав, Гарри садится. Голова пустая и на редкость тяжёлая. Хочется осторожно лечь обратно в мешок и не шевелиться: может, тогда его перестанет тошнить, как после многодневной попойки. Картинки из снов всплывают перед глазами медленно и так ярко, что за ними уже не видно ни палатки, ни Северуса, беспорядочно запихивающего вещи в сумку.

— Нам нужно в Хогсмид, — вдруг говорит Гарри. — Или куда-то туда.

Северус замирает:

— Поттер, ты с ума сошёл?

Он продолжает что-то говорить — кажется, опять про «безопасность» — но Гарри не слышит: голова раскалывается всё сильнее, ему холодно, и он плывёт в воздухе, а вокруг мерцает серебристый свет, сквозь который пробиваются алые и зелёные вспышки. Он высовывает язык, пытаясь попробовать их, — и понимает, что пропустил почти весь монолог Северуса.

Гарри поднимает взгляд от ног, стараясь не двигать головой, и перебивает:

— Северус. Пожалуйста.

Северус замолкает на полуслове и, похоже, сейчас ударит его, — но сдерживается и цедит сквозь зубы:

— Хорошо. Прогуляемся. Подышим воздухом несколько минут.

Он швыряет Гарри его палочку — на всякий случай — и до самой аппарации больше не произносит ни слова, но Гарри слишком рад тому, что головная боль понемногу ослабевает, и решает разобраться с обидами Северуса позже.

***

Стоянка оказывается совсем недолгой.

Они аппарируют рядом с Хогсмидом — и в ночном небе над домами горит Метка.

Задрав голову, Гарри смотрит на неё, пытаясь увязать в сознании Метку и Хогсмид, Хогсмид и Метку. Кажется, что стоит сделать всего несколько шагов, и он встанет прямо под ней, и дальше можно будет не прятаться.

— Уходим, — бросает Северус.

Гарри не спорит.

Следующая остановка — опять незнакомый лес.

***

Когда Северус заканчивает наводить охранные чары, Гарри уже ждёт его внутри палатки. Голова всё ещё болит, но теперь это почти не мешает, и он, подогнув ноги, сидит на полу, стараясь выглядеть непринуждённо.

— Можем поспать ещё, если хочешь.

Северус, пригнувшись, пробирается внутрь и поворачивается к спальному мешку.

— Ага, — кивает Гарри.

И додумывает, сжимая палочку в кармане: «Ступефай».

Северус мягко валится на мешок ничком, и на долю секунды страх и жалость выбивают из Гарри дух, но он сжимает кулаки и поднимается, поудобнее устраивая Северуса. Он хочет попросить прощения, но это бессмысленно; живот скручивает каким-то неприятным тянущим чувством, и оставаться здесь дальше почти невозможно.

Пробравшись к выходу из палатки, Гарри смотрит на Северуса. Всё, что он сейчас хочет, — остаться здесь, но над Хогсмидом горит Метка, и нужно идти на свет.

Он беззвучно выбирается наружу и идёт не оборачиваясь, пока не выходит за границу охранных чар. Тогда, посмотрев назад, он видит только лес.

Он аппарирует к Хогсмиду — хлопок разрывает тишину, но дома достаточно далеко — и просто стоит какое-то время. Прохладный спокойный воздух ничем не пахнет, и это почему-то хорошо. Гарри поправляет мантию-невидимку и проверяет палочку; кажется, что Метка отбрасывает зеленоватый отсвет на землю, деревья, поблескивающие витрины закрытых магазинов и даже на горы вдали. Это должно пугать, но, как ни странно, успокаивает, и с очередным вдохом Гарри вдруг ясно понимает, что может произойти.

Поколебавшись, он тянется к мешочку на шее. Снитч немного потускнел, но живо шевелит крыльями, и тёплые бока греют ладонь.

И Гарри смотрит на него, пока нужные слова сами не приходят на ум.


End file.
